Machiko
by aSEAstory
Summary: Machiko's life and adventures. (This is a story about my OC, Machiko. The plot and storyline will not change from the original anime.)
1. Prologue

A girl in a short skirt and an oversized seablue hoodie walked down the street. She looked like she was in her early teenage years, although no one knew for sure. She has earbuds in her ears, drowning away the world around her.

She looks down on the ground and sometimes smiles to herself, which gathers some looks from the people walking on the street. If someone would try to speak to her, she would just look at the person with her purple eyes like she was ready to murder, and when the person was frozen from shock, she would continue walking.

Her quirk is half water, half lightning.

And her name was Machiko.


	2. My Hero Academia

Machiko walked on the main street in the city of Tokyo. It was a sunny and warm day, but she still wore her oversized hoodie. Maybe she didn't have any other clothing, no one has bothered to ask, since she probably wouldn't even answer.

She walked without really thinking where she was heading, she didn't have a home, or any other place to stay at. She wasn't welcome in any of the motels or families living here, so she usually just slept in a dumpster or an alley where no one would see her.

She walked opposite of the U.A. Academy, where they train schoolkids to become heroes. She also walked around in there at some point in her life, but not anymore, since she was thrown out of the academy for her crazy and maniac personality and behaviour. Instead she decided to live on her own on the streets, she would not go back home to her family.

As she stopped in front of the academy, she noticed one of the heroes in the window looking at her.

She gave a wicked smile and waited patiently.


	3. Argument

One of the teachers of U.A. Academy, Aizawa Shouta, had walked in the corridors of the school, and when he passed a window, he caught a glimpse of a figure he would not want to remember.

One of his old students was standing outside the school, lost in thought. He stayed to keep an eye on the character, and when the figure looked at him from underneath the hood and gave him a wicked smile, he decided to take matters into his own hands and go outside to talk.

While Aizawa was walking down the stairs to meet the person outside, he came across the no. 1 hero, All Might.

''Where are you going, Eraser?" All Might asked him in his weak form. When he noticed Aizawa was looking down at the floor, shoulders tense and a grim look on his face, All Might added, "what is it, Aizawa? An intruder?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Just a person I'd like to forget standing outside the building," he answered, and did not look All Might in the eye, so it was probably something very unconfortable for Aizawa.

All Might knew, when Eraserhead wanted to forget something, it was mostly not a good thing for the school or the society.

"Let me come with you, Aizawa, and we'll figure it out with this person together."

Aizawa was clearly thinking about the offer, and after a full minute, he said,

"Fine, but if things get messy, you might need to use your muscle form."

All Might just gave him a broad smile, and started walking at a quick pace towards the front gate of the school. Aizawa had to run a few steps to be able to catch up with the no. 1 hero.

When they arrived at the front gates of the school, All Might transformed into his muscle form, and searched for the person in question. Well, he didn't actually know what he was suppoused to be looking for. Aizawa didn't stop at the gates, but continued walking towards a person wearing a short skirt, an oversized hoodie and blue sneakers.

"What are you doing here? You know your not allowed to be here," Aizawa said harshly to the girl. She instead just chuckled and smiled at the two top heroes.

"A simple 'hello' would be enough, haven't you learnt any manners yet, Aizawa?"


	4. Argument 2

"A simple 'hello' would be enough. Haven't you learnt any manners, Aizawa-sensei?"

Aizawa's face didn't reveal any thoughts or emotions, and the girl just smiled more.

"What are you doing here?" Aizawa asked a while later. "You have no right to be here."

The girl looked like she was thinking, and a question came to All Might's thoughts,

"What is your name, young girl?"

It was probably an innocent question, but All Might felt that it was easier to speak to people when he knew their name.

The girl looked again like she was ready to murder, with no smile on her face, and her eyes ice-cold and body tense. She probably didn't like that people asked her her name.

"What does it matter to you, hero?"

"It's better for me."

"Fine, you can call me Machiko."

All Might sucked in a breath. He had for sure heard that name somewhere before, but he didn't remember where. He decided to do some research as soon as this was done.

Aizawa took a step towards the girl, looked her in the eyes, and said,

"Leave the school area immediatly. You do not belong here anymore."

The girl looked hurt for a second, and All Might felt bad for her.

"Aizawa, isn't that a little bit harsh?"

"Yeah, Aizawa-sensei, isn't that a little bit harsh to me?" She gave the two heroes her most innocent look and gave for once a kind smile. Not a crazy one.

"No, it is not harsh. It is the truth. You do not belong here, leave."

Machiko looked angry now, she stuck out her tongue at Aizawa, which All Might now noticed was slightly scarred. It did not look healthy nor normal. She turned around with a 'humph' and walked away, shoulders slumped and looking down at the ground with her hands in her pockets. Both heroes knew that this wasn't the end.

Machiko would return.


	5. Research

When All Might arrived back inside the school building, he transformed back into his weak form. And started thinking...

The school had an archive, where every student that had attended U.A. had a whole thick file filled with information. So surely this Machiko was also archived? She called Aizawa her sensei and talked with him like an acquaintance.

What did Aizawa mean when he said Machiko didn't belong here anymore, and why did she look so hurt afterwards?

All Might arrived at the door that led to the archives. Only teachers and the principal were allowed to go in there. He searched in the 'M' section, since he didn't know Machiko's surname. While looking, he found Midoriya Izuku's file, and felt tempted to read through it, but that wasn't why he was here.

A few rows later he found Machiko's file. It wasn't filled with as much information as the others... Maybe she was thrown out of the school? That wasn't an impossibility.

All Might started reading through the file, and immediatly in the beginning he saw something weird.

There was no picture of her, and instead there was a stamp that read...

Corrupt

That's all. Nothing else. No more. One word.

Corrupt

That word was more than All Might could have ever imagined, and he was going to witness the worst of it.

Machiko would snap.


	6. Full Moons

Machiko was lying down in an alley. It was midnight, and the moon was shining bright.

It was finally a full moon.

Machiko loved full moons. They say animals and other mammals and sea animals go kinda crazy or haywire when it's a full moon.

But Machiko knew that was a lie.

If anything, humans would go crazy, if they just weren't sleeping all the time.

Her parents abused her underneath a full moon.

Her family was robbed under a full moon, and they blamed it on her.

Her quirk awakened under a full moon, after eight years of hard training.

The U.A. Academy gave her permission to attend the school after the practical exam, under a full moon.

Everyone bullied her under a full moon.

But she also succeeded in the toughest things under a full moon.

She ran away from home under a full moon.

And she was kicked out of the school the next day, after a full moon.

She made her best decisions under a full moon.

And Machiko regrets nothing.


	7. Machiko's File

Name: Tsukuyomi Machiko

Birthday: 10/31/2000

Parents: Tsukuyomi Haruka, Tsukuyomi Nagisa

Quirk: Half water, half lightning

Home address: Unknown

Phone number: Unknown

Likes: Full moons, swimming, oversized clothes

Dislikes: Liquorice, isolation, rules

Homeroom teacher: Shouta Aizawa/Eraserhead

Height: 166 cm

Weight: 58 kg

Footsice: 37-38

Eyecolour: Purple

Haircolour: Sea Blue

Skincolour: Pale (so pale you'd think she's sick)

Allergies: None

Diceases: None

Fears: Claustrophobia

State of Mind: Unstable

Hero Name: Machiko

State in Society: Civilian/Villain


End file.
